The Spirit In Blood
by Talek Darkbrook
Summary: Rated to be safe for possible violence and content. The pine marten, Corvus Donnelly, begins to discover his destiny. But can he accept it?
1. Begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, Brian Jacques does, and no financial gain is made from this.**

**

* * *

**

**Spirit in Blood **

* * *

"I Have A Rendezvous With Death  
At Some Disputed Barricade  
When Spring Comes Back With Rustling Shade  
And Apple Blossoms Fill The Air  
I Have A Rendezvous With Death  
When Spring Brings Back Blue Days And Fair"

Alan Seegar (1888-1916)

* * *

I am the shadow,

Seen from the corner of your eye

I am the movement,

That was never there

I am the monster you fear,

Yet it is not for you that I linger here…

I am the Shadow,

In the dark

I am the Movement,

Of the night

I am the Monster,

Hidden away

I am the predator,

And Evil is my prey...

I am,

The Wraith

* * *

Our Story begins in the city of Odigin...

__


	2. A prayer

Disclaimer: Redwall is owned by Brian Jacques and I am getting no money whatsoever by writing this.

* * *

The Spirit in Blood

Rain. It poured from the heavens, drenching the city of Odigin and soaking anybeast unlucky enough to be caught out in it.

Within the splendidly decorated conference room of The City Lord's Palace, the official council and Lord Dulan himself sat at the large square oak table, intently discussing the city's growing crime problem.

Among the gathering sat a pine marten; silent and distant from the others. Corvus Donnelly listened intently, a neutral expression upon his features as 'solutions' and ideas were put forward by the council members for the Lord to hear. Most were not acceptable solutions; several councillors seemed apparently in favour of striking some form of deal with the most successful criminals and illegal organisations. Corvus had heard rumours that most of the already had dealings with such groups and he wasn't surprised.

"Financially we'd have a lot to gain and the fear factor of the forces at our disposal would dispel most criminals, lowering petty theft and reducing crime sprees... Plus, the other cities are more likely to claim alliance to us if this province should ever go to civil war... Tensions, politically, are high of late, my Lord. With Redwall City without any form of real Leadership, everybeast is waiting for the council there to fall to a revolution and then Odigin has the possibility of becoming the most powerful city in the Province, or perhaps even the country... One ruling city could have power extending over the entire land. It could be greater than it was, even in your father's time..." A shrewd, aging weasel noble put forward confidently to the Lord, but Dulan just frowned and shook his head.

"But, you see, no city should be granted with such power and responsibility. And besides, this conference is to come to a solution on our growing crime problem, not to plan a takeover of The Northlands or Mossflower... As I see it, striking deals with these criminal organisations is more likely to cause a rapid influx in crime rates. I am sorry but I cannot find that idea acceptable. Perhaps if we were to encourage more beasts to join the guard..?"

Corvus smiled as he heard Dulan speak, but in his head he knew that it had been an unpopular decision with over half of the beasts in the room. The marten could imagine those beasts holding daggers, in conspiracy, behind their backs. At the latest suggestion, he spoke up.

"My Lord, although that would seem a very good idea, but the truth of the matter is that beasts are just not interested in becoming guards. The existing members are often lazy and incompetent, shirking their duties and neglectful to give any training, which they, themselves, have ignored anyway..."

"Yes," Lord Dulan sighed "I am aware of this problem, Corvus, my friend, but they are the only force we have against the criminals, and I am against using mercenaries and other means, as you know..." He stated, looking pointedly at the weasel and a couple of the other councillors. "I propose that we all get some rest and return to this issue tomorrow. Good day." The Lord sat in his large chair near a window, his face showing a mask of thought as he considered the problem and the contents of the meeting.

The councillors nodded and filed out with appropriate goodbyes. Sensing Dulan's concern, Corvus waited until he was last to leave and halted at the door, speaking softly.

"My Lord, we have been friends for a long time... I know you will find a solution to this." He smiled and The Lord returned it and nodded as Corvus left the room. He then went to the door and bolted it before kneeling in front of a small stone statue. It depicted a mouse in armour, holding a round shield and sword by his side.

"Martin, I ask for your aid now in this time of crisis for the City. Help me correct the mistakes of my family. Please guide me, give me strength," He paused "And please send me some help... I need it." The Lord kneeled in front of the statue for over 20 minutes before finally retiring to his room.

Outside, the city grew dark and thunder rumbled distantly. A sliver of moonlight shone down through the window onto the statue for a moment before being quickly swallowed by the thick clouds and the rain began to fall.

Across the city, Corvus slept fitfully. Images flashed through his mind rapidly until, finally he could focus. A figure in armour, a mouse, walked from the blue fog towards him. The eyes glowed eerie amber, yet the pine marten felt no fear. He calmed, sleeping peacefully as the words of Martin the Warrior echoed through his head.

"Accept your destiny, Raven with the Dark Courage... It is time for you to help your friend..."


End file.
